Unbroken Bond
by StraightOuttaCompton123
Summary: Takes place pre civil war. Sam and Mercedes grew up as best friends until they are torn apart after Mercedes is sold away. Will their friendship continue to grow despite being apart?


**Hey Guys! This is a new story I started. The story has been in my head for the longest so I just decided to put it into words. I hope you guys like it!**

**Reminder: I do not own Glee or it's characters. **

Sam and Mercedes have known each other since before they could walk. Sam knew that he had feelings for her even when they were todlers. But the problem was that in this time they weren't suppose to fall in love.

9 years ago

*Knock* *Knock*

" Master Sam, it's time to get ready for school" said Sara.

" Okay!" yelled Sam with the blankets still over his head.

Sam was ten years old and like any other kid he didn't like school, except for the part when he got to play with his friends. Sam was almost finished getting ready when he heard another knock on the door.

*Knock* *Knock*

" I'm going!" Sam yelled.

"It's me." Said a soft voice.

Sam smiled and rushed to open the door. When he opened it, on the other side was a little girl. She was very small for her age. She had cute cheeks, doe eyes, and long flowing black hair that curled on the ends.

Sam and Mercedes had practically been raised together. Mercedes was bought by the Evans' at the age of 1. She was separated from her family when her parents decided to run away. They didn't last two days before the three of them were caught. Mercedes parents were both whipped and the family was sold apart. Master Lawrence had no tolerance for runaway slaves. When Mercedes was bought she was to be raised as a house slave and to be cared for by the head house slave, Miss Sara, who grew fond of her and whom Mercedes now calls Mama.

" Hi Mercy" Sam smiled. He moved aside and let her into his room. "What are you doing in here so early? Shouldn't you be outside?"

" I just came to warn you, Mama's making oatmeal again for your breakfast."

" Yuck! Thanks for telling me, but you should leave before Mother comes."

Sam's mother Mary was not fond of Mercedes. She didn't like the closesness that she saw between Mercedes and Sam and she noticed that as they got older it got worse. She tended to be very strict on her and always made a point remind Mercedes of her place. Because of this, Mercedes grew a little afraid of her. Sam could see it in her eyes whenever his mother was around her.

*Knock Knock*

Mercedes gasped

" Quick! Under the bed!" Sam whispered.

Mercedes rushed to go hide under the bed.

" Samuel, come on now. Breakfast is on the table." Mary said as she walked in.

" Yes mother." Sam said smiling as he stood there hoping she would turn around and leave.

Mary stared at Sam curiously. "Go on now." she said motioning Sam to leave the room.

Sam grabbed his things and walked out the room and Mary followed. When the door closed and Mercedes thought they were gone, she got out from under the bed and opened the door to leave. As soon as Mercedes closed the door behind her, Mary grabbed her by her hair. Mercedes yelped.

" You know damn well you should be helping Sara in the kitchen. Now get back to work before I give you a whippin myself. Now go on, get!" Mary said angrily as she smacked Mercedes on her behind.

Mercedes ran downstairs to the kitchen with tears forming in her eyes.

" Where have you been?" Sara asked as Mercedes entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

Mercedes sniffled and and let out a small whine. Instantly Sara knew what happened.

"Oh now stop that crying. We have work to do. Come here sweetheart."

Sara got on her knees in front of Mercedes

"Remember to always do what you're told. You don't want to get on Miss Mary's badside." She said wiping away her tears.

" Now come on, take this bucket to the water pump, fill it up, and take it out to the boys in the garden so they can have something to drink. It's hotter than the devil outside and them boys been out there since dawn." She said as she handed Mercedes a bucket with a huge laydle in it.

" When you're finished, comeback inside and help clean off the breakfast table ya hear?"

" Yes Mama"

" Alright now, go ahead baby."

Mercedes hated carrying the water bucket. It was almost as big as her and was really heavy after she filled it with water.

When Mercedes returned, Sara was cleaning dishes.

" Mercedes baby go fetch the rest of the silver wear on the table. Be careful with those knives now ya hear?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Mercedes was collecting the silver wear when Edward Evans walked in.

"Why, good morning Mercedes." he greeted.

" Morining, Master Evans." she said smiling.

Mercedes liked Edward Evans. He was always so kind to her. He knew how close Mercedes and Sam were so he made a point to treat her like his own.

" Mercedes what are you doing with those knives?" he asked alarmed.

" Mama says I has to get the silver wear off the table"

" You are too little to be carrying those." he said as he started to help her.

" It's okay Master Evans, Mama showed me how to carry them without cutting myself."

" Well I guess I have to have a talk with your mama then. Come on" he said after gathering the knives and forks and head to the kitchen. Mercedes followed him.

Sara and the other women were laughing in the kitchen, they silenced themselves immediately when Edward walked in.

" Ladies." Edward greeted them as he placed the silver wear on the counter.

" Hello Master Evans " they said in unison.

" Come around here Mercedes." he said as he guided her from behind him by her hand.

" Sara?"

" Yes, Master Evans." she said nervously

" I don't want Mercedes handeling sharp objects. She's too young. I know you are training her to be a good house slave but she isn't just a slave. She is Sam's playmate which means when he inherits all of this she will be named head of this house, which makes her a representation of this house. I did not buy her to have her scarred up, you hear me?"

" Yes Master Evans."

" Good." he said sternly. "Breakfast was delicious this morning ladies, I expect the same at lunch and dinner."

"Yes, Master Evans" they said in unision.

" Get back to work. Be careful in here Mercedes."

" Okay" Mercedes replied.

When Edward left the kitchen his wife Mary was waiting for him.

" Why did you do that?"

" Do what?"

" Tell her and the rest of the slaves that she will be the head of the house? Making her think like she's got some kind of authority around here."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked towards the stairs

" You know it's true Mary. Face it, when we die and Sam takes over, he's going to have Mercedes running things. Might as well get ready for it."

" You know, I don't understand you and your attachment to that little runt."

" She's Sam's best friend"

" Which is exactly why we need to sell her."

" We can't do that she belongs to Sam. It will break his heart to see her go."

" It's for his own good. Do you want some half-breed babies running around here?"

" That's not going to happen Mary. They are like brother and sister. Just because your father had a fondness for slave girls doesn't mean Sam is the same way."

" How do you know that? I've seen the way he looks at her and he's only ten!"

" Look, if something starts to go on between them then we'll have a talk with him okay?"

" Right...and then we'll sell her."

" No, Mary we are not going to sell her."

" Yes we will! I had to watch my mother put up with garbage like this when I was growing up. I will not have it in my own house!"

Edward was torn. He knew that it would hurt Sam to take Mercedes away from him. But Mary was right. Sam having a relationship with Mercedes could only bring about trouble for the family.

Later that afternoon Sam came running in the house looking for Mercedes as usual.

"Mercy!"

Mercedes heard Sam calling for her from the kitchen. She looked at Sara for permission.

" Go ahead"

Mercedes rushed out of the kitchen to find Sam

" Hey Sammy!"

" Hey Mercy, wanna go outside and play?"

" Yeah! What are we playing?"

" Tag. You're it!" Sam said tagging Mercedes. Mercedes giggled and ran after Sam

Mercedes chased Sam across the field until they got to the tree house. It was their "secret" hidout.

" Come on Mercy!" Sam said as he started to climb up the tree. Mercedes followed close behind him.

When they got into the tree house, Sam took out some books and some paper.

" Let me show you what I learned in school today."

Almost everyday after school, Sam would teach mercedes everything he learned in class. So far Mercedes could read and write pretty well. She even knew how to spell her name.

" Sammy, Mama says that you can't teach me anymore."

" Why not?"

" She said that slaves aren't suppose to learn how to read and write. She said that it's against the law and that I could get into big trouble if anyone found out."

" Then we won't let anyone find out." Sam said smiling.

Mercedes laughed. " Thanks Sammy."

Three Months Later

The Evans family was having dinner. Mercedes was helping Sara serve. Thoughout dinner, Sam and Mercedes were busy trying to make each other laugh, by making funny faces at each other. They both started to giggle loudly when Mary slapped her fork on her plate.

"Enough! Sam mind your manners, Sara keep Mercedes in line, before I take out my whip."

There was silence.

" Mother, I'm finished. Can me and Mercy go play?"

" You are excused-

Sam and Mercedes started to head out of the dining room

" However, Mercedes has to finish her chores first."

" Awwwww, Mother can't Sara do them?"

"NO! Mercedes is to finish all of her chores on her own before she has any free time."

"Fine. I'll be in my room Mercy when you finish."

" Okay."

By the time Mercedes finished all of her chores it was late and her bed time.

" You can take a few minutes to say goodnight to Master Sam, but that's it. I expect you to be in bed by the time I am there." Sara told Mercedes.

" Yes Mama"

Mercedes rushed up to Sam's room. His toys were still on the floor but he was now in bed.

" Sammy?" Mercedes asked as she peered into his room.

" Hey Mercy" Sam said smiling.

Sam lifted his covers, to invite Mercedes in. Mercedes climbed into bed with Sam and they stared at the ceiling.

" I just came to say goodnight. Sorry I didn't finish my chores quicker."

" That's okay we will play more tomorrow."

Sam sighed thinking.

" You're my best friend, right Mercy?"

" Yea"

" And you will always be my best friend right?"

" Right"

" Pinky promise?" Sam said as he lifted his pinky

" Pinky promise" Mercedes smiled and wrapped her pinky around his.

Sam leaned over and lightly kissed Mercedes on the cheek. Mercedes gasped.

" What was that for?"

" I dunno. "

" Oh." Mercedes said, Staring at the ceiling. " I better get going before Mama gets mad. I'll see you tomorrow Sammy." Mercedes said getting out of bed.

" Okay. See you"

Everyday Edward saw how closer Sam and Mercedes were getting. It wasn't until Sam wanted to have the talk with him that he knew what he had to do about the situation.

" Dad?"

" Yes Sam?"

" I have a question... about girls."

" Oh, well what do you want to know son?"

" How do you know when you like them?"

" Oh, um I guess you know when you start getting those funny feelings in your stomach and you're really happy when you're around them. Is there someone special you are referring to?"

" Yeah."

" Do I know her?"

" You can say that."

The next day at school, Sam and the other students were doing arts and crafts. It was Mercedes birthday today so Sam decided to make something special for her.

Meanwhile

" Sara, I need you to get Mercedes ready to leave." sad Edward.

" Oh please Master Evans, reconsider. I'll do anything for ya but please don't send her away!" Sara cried.

" My decision is final. Mr Thomas is on his way to collect Mercedes."

" At least sell me along with her! You can't send her off by herself with no one to look after her. She'll be scared to death! Please I beg you let me go with her!"

" Enough! There will be no arguing. Mercedes is leaving today! Now say your goodbyes while there is still time."

A few moments later Mr. Thomas arrived in his carriage.

" Why hello there William, it's a pleasure to see you again." Edward greeted.

" The pleasure is all mine. Mary you haven't aged a bit."

" Why thank you William you're too kind."

" Now were is the lovely creature I've bought?"

" Oh Sara is bringing her. Sara!" said Edward

Sara came in the room with tears in her eyes carrying Mercedes, holding her close.

" Sara put her down and let Mr. Thomas take a look at her." Edward ordered.

Sara reluctantly put her down and guided her towards Mr. Thomas. Mercedes hesitated, looking back at Sara.

" Go on now baby"

She walked towards Mr. Thomas and he put his hand under her chin and studied her.

" Well I'll be damned she is a beauty. How old is she?"

" She just turned 9 today."

" I see." he said as he began to take a look at her hands. " She hasn't done much work has she?"

" No, we've been rasing her as a house slave. She's still in training, so no she has never had a hard days work."

" Well that will change come next year. Children start working in the field at age 10 on my plantation. She seems somewhat intelligent enough, she'll catch on quickly. Where are her papers?"

" They are in the study, I'll have you sign them. Right this way." Edward said as he guided William to the study.

Mercedes rushed to Sara's side. " Mama I don't want to go with that man. He's scary"

" It's alright baby."

" Please come with me mama." Mercedes cried.

" I can't baby." Sara said with tears running down her face.

" Please mama"

" Here, take this" Sara said as she took her scarf off of her head. " This is mama's. Always keep this with you to remember me by." Sara hugged Mercedes tightly and kissed her on her cheek. "Mama loves you so so much. Always remember that okay."

" Okay mama. I love you too. Always."

Mercedes dug in her pocket and pulled out a daisy she picked today.

" Can you give this to Sammy since I can't say goodbye?"

" Ofcourse baby"

Edward and William walked into the room.

"Alright, well be better take off. It was nice doing business with you Edward." he said shaking his hand.

" Yes, it was. And I hope to see you at the governor's dinner this year."

" Yes you will. Have a good Afternoon. Mary, its been a pleasure."

" You too Mr Thomas."

" Come along Mercedes."

" No!" Mercedes said as she grasped onto Sara.

" Oh my goodness, please tell me she is not going to be one of those"

" No, William. She is usually very cooperative." he said giggling. "Mercedes do what he says." he ordered.

" No!"

" We're just going to have to do this the hard way. Charles!" Mr. Thomas said annoyed.

In walks a very tall muscular slave. The moment he grabs Mercedes she starts to scream.

" NO! NO! I don't wanna go!" she cries.

"It's alright baby!" Sara said trying to calm her down.

Charles throws Mercedes over his right shoulder. Mercedes reaches her hands out to Sara.

" MAMA! MAMA! MAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!" She screams as she is carried away.

" I love you!" Sara cried.

As Edward closes the door behind them Sara falls to her knees and weeps in her hands. Mary has a satified look on her face.

Later

Sam arrives back home. He can't wait show Mercedes what he made her for her birthday. He drew a picture of them playing together. It's the best drawing he's ever done.

"Hi Dad!" Sam says as he rushes past him.

" Son! wait, I need to talk to you about something."

Sam rushes to the kitchen to look for Mercedes. When he finds it empty, he heads out to the fields but he can't see her.

"Mercy!" he yelled. But she never came. He ran over to their tree house but she wasn't their either.

She's probably upstairs in my room waiting for me. He thought

He started calling for her as he was rushing up the stairs.

" Mercy! I have something to show you!" he said as he reached his room. When he opened the door she wasn't there.

" Samuel!" Edward called after him.

" Dad, where's Mercy?" he said as he walked down the stairs.

"She's gone son."

" What do you mean gone?"

" We sold her today. She's gone."

" You sold her?! How could you? She's my best friend!" he said as he started to shove his father.

" Samuel stop it! We had to. It's for your own good!"

" I hate you!" he cried.

Sam ran up to his room crying. When he got there he slammed his door shut behind him. He looked at the picture he drew and crumbled it up and threw it across the room.

"It's not fair...It's not fair...Mercy.."

Sam cried himself to sleep that night.

**That's chapter 1 guys. I hope you liked it. Comments are always appreciated and ideas are always wanted.**


End file.
